


Ice Cream

by pickingupellen



Series: Torchwood Drabbles [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:25:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickingupellen/pseuds/pickingupellen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto and Lisa pre-canon snapshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta-ed and very old. I've stuck this up here with the best intentions to sort it out. It is part of a collection from a "write and post" challange where editing wasn't allowed and is very rough.

He liked his ice cream hard always eating from the inside out daintily rolling tiny coils on to the tip of the spoon.

She only ate it soft waiting for it to melt and slowly scooping out the edges, in huge squishy blobs, as it melted.

Eventually they would meet on the one spoonful ideal for both. Their spoons would clash and as the victor brought it to their lips, the other would dive in to grab at it playfully wrestling for the rich, smooth treat. In the tussle mouths would meet and a new fight would start.


End file.
